Scarlet Riddle
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: This is all about Scarlet Riddle and her past, including the horrific Riddle Massacure and how she avenged her murdered Coven. Includes her file from the Ministry of Magic. Rated T for violence.


Scarlet Riddle wasn't here!

Scarlet Riddle wasn't here!

Name- Scarlet Ivy Ridd le

Age- About 705 years old

Birth Date- December 17th, 1306

Sex- Female

Species- Pureblood Vampire

Parents- Unknown

Status- Alive

Likes- Singing, writing, readin, fighting Death Eaters, playing wizards chess, and teaching Potions

Dislikes- Needles, full moons, werewolves, white, Divination class, butterbeer, the Dursleys, and pincushions

Family Members-

Edward Tom Riddle (husband) Vampire

Remus James Riddle (son) Vampire

Teddy Remus Lupin (adopted son) Werewolf

Mi i rror Destiny Riddle (daughter) Vampire

Vawes Riddle (daughter) Human {deceased ]

Qu i dd i tch Pos i sti on- Chaser

Wand- 10 inch, black cherry wood, basilisk blood

House- Orginally, Slytherin. Transferred to Grffyndor.

Broom- Firebolt 3000 (custom made)

Talents-

Parseltongue

Animagus (transforms into a sliver fox)

Can speak horse, dragon, raven, hippogriff, griffen, frog, cricket, cat, and Mermaid

IQ is in the millions

Phsycic

Excellent Occumlate

Has a true Patronus ( a wolf)

Amazing in Potions and Defense of the Dark Arts classes

Has wings and a tail when Transformed

B i rth Locat i on- The Ridd l e Manor in Upper England

Favorite Food- Blood, chocolate frogs, chicken, dragon heart, merfolk flesh, and celery sticks

Favorite Muggle Celeberties- Hugh Jackman, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, Matt Damon, Taylor Lautner, Vanessa Hudgens, Eminem, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Kermit the Frog, Elijah Wood, and Robert Patterson.

**Favorites List- **

_Candy- _Blood Flavored Lollipops

_Color- _Midnight

_Favorite Muggle Place-_ Austria and Alaska

_Favorite Witch of All Time-_ Bellatrix Lestrange

_Favorite HogWarts location- _Owlery

CONFIDENTIAL SECTION OF WITCH FILE- FOR MINISTRY OF MAGIC EYES ONLY

* Scarlet Riddle has had one Horcrux before in her life. It was a doll with X's stitched over its eyes and the word 'FREAKSHOW' written over its mouth. It was destroyed by Dumbldore when she was instructed by him to guard Harry Potter (see pages 45 for more information)

* The doll was vandalized by herself when she nearly killed a student of hers back in her first year of Hogwarts. She then became completly gothic and anti-social because of that event. The student was badly scarred, but he survived her transformed state, only to die a few years later by a Death Eater.

* Her eldest daughter, Licia, was killed in the TriWizard Tournament. The fianl challenge was to defeat a Mountain Basilisk, and Licia was overtaken. In honor of her desceased daughter, Scarlet had her core of her wan become baslisk blood, and she has entered her name into the cup every time the Tournament occurs. Never after the death of Licia has there been any kind of Basilisk in the TriWizard Tournament.

* In the year of 1965, Scarlet was kidnapped and experimented on by the Dark Lord (see pages 57-60). Because of this, her true, vampire form is more violent, more vengeful, and much more harder to control. She missed a total of five years in Hogwarts, and when she returned she was badly scarred, mentally unstable, mute to all except Dumbledore, and she would constantlly blackout and relive her experimentations. During those five years she was tortured, beaten, experimented on, tested, and crushed by Voldemort.

_**Scarlets Zodiacs-**_

Sagittarius the Archer- Loves outdoors, sports, and animals, Honest and philosphical. They are also restless, adventurous, and high-spirited.

Jupiter- Represents good fortune, oppertunity, and the ability to broaden the horizons for themselves.

Character # is...4- Stable and firm with ones descisions. Enjoys work and reliable. Pratical, down-to-earth, and they enjoy logic and predictable events. Tehy can also be stubborn, suspisicous, and are prone to angry outbursts.

Heart # is...2- Interactive, balanced, and cooperative. Creative, imaginative, and sweet natured. They also introduce conflicts, opposing sides, and contrasting sides as well. They can also be moody, withdrawn, indesive, self-concious, loyal, fair, peaceful, and comitted.

Social # is...9- Represents completion and achievement to the fullest degree. Dedicate themselves to the service of others, often as teachers, mentors, bodyguards, or scientists. Strongly detmerined, they work tirelessly and are often inspriations for others. But they are often concieted and arrogant to the world around them, especially, when things don't go their way.

Element is...Fire- Very hot-headed and headstrong people. Their tempers flare easily and they are very strong-willed and determined. However, that can lead to self-destruction and unstability of mind and body. They can also act irrationally and are very self-concious. They can also be judgemental, protective, and fierce. They fight until their hearts igve out on them

Name # is...3- Talented, entergetic, funny, and artistic. They are also very lucky, easy going, ruch, sucessful, superficial, easily offended, and can easily get unfocused on a task. Tehy are also sarcastic when under pressure, and they can occasionally be very anxious for something.

Things she can't stand-

_Oak Wood_

_Silver_

_Butterbeer_

_Sapphires_

_Peaches_

Loves She Used to Have-

Remus Lupin (dead)

Ronald Weasly (married)

Draco Malfoy (married)

Harry Potter (married)

Fred Weasly (dead)

Neville LongBottom (Professor at Hogwarts)

Severus Snape (dead)

Charlie Feweny (dead)

Edward Tom Riddle (husband)

**Biography of Scarlet Riddle-**

Scarlet was born in 1306 in a family of 5, including her unknown parents. Her entire family was slaughtered by Hunters in the middle of the night. She first went to Hogwarts in 1317, when the Headmaster was the legendary Violetta W. Palioriusu. She continued to go to Hogwarts for the rest of her life until a little before the murders of the Potters. She was then ordered by Albus Dumbldore to watch over thier only son. In the year of 1411, she was married to Edward Tom Riddle, who was her three times removed cousin. She is the current Potions teacher at Hogwarts.

**CONFIDENTIAL- ONLY FOR MINISTY OF MAGICS EYES**

_Scarlet Riddle is a dangerous vampire, and sould not be underestimated. Years of perfecting her skills and abilities have made her a lethal weapon in a battle. For example, her eyes can hypnotize humans with a single look. She is also immune to sunlight, holy objects do not affect her, sleep is not necessary for her, and she does not need earth fromher home. She does have a reflection, but it is slightly blurred around the edges and more distingushed areas on her body. She also has a grave that says she died in the year of 1337, but in fact she was well and alive. She faked her own death to make the Hunters (see page 50 for details) withdraw from her. _

**CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION ON THE HUNTERS CLAN- ONLY FOR MINISTRY EYES**

The Hunters Clan was a clan of people that believed that thier work as Gods will. They lived in the Medieval Ages, during the years of 1200 to around the year of 1500. They hunted supernatural creatures, such as werewolves and vampires. They burned witches att the stake and thought that thier work was 'cleansing the world of diseases and evil'. A famous event that they did was the Destruction of the Riddle Family. They managed to destroy the entire Riddle coven, made up pureblood vampires, and they believed that they had killed all of them. But they were wrong. Scarlet Riddle had survived the horrfic event and later, in the year of roughly 1500 she destroyed the entire clan in revenge for her coven. If such a clan existed today, they would be branded outlaws and murderors for slaughtering vampires and other creatures of the night. Some of the descendants of the Hunters Clan members are alive today, but they show no intentions of starting up the clan again. In fact, most of them show guilt and remorse for what thier ancestors did to the creatures that they hunted. Though it is very unusual, the Hunters Clan used magic themselves and did not consider themselves witches and wizards. They considered themselves Gods apsotles and disciples, and they believed that God had commanded them to hunt down evil and hunt down wicked things. They would interogate some of thier prisoners for information, and then after they were finished torturing thier prisoners to recieve information, they would slaughter them. Some today believe that the Hunters Clan was a Clan of monsters that were phsycotic and brainwashed.

**Physical Examination of **Scarlet Riddle **for TriWizard Tournament Entry- **

_Champion seems healthy and strong. Height is 5'7 and weight is 130 pounds. She has a light yet muscular build. Champion has admirable muscles that add to her build. She seems physically prepared for the TriWizard Tournament, and I find no reason for her not to compete. _

_- Iones Mertha, Hogwarts Nurse_

_Therapy Examination of Scarlet Riddle- only for Headmaster Dumbledores eyes_

_Year is 1994._

_Patient seems anxious and nervous. Patient did not speak at all, but instead stared at the walls with unemotional eyes. Patient is unaffected by mediaction and spells given to her. and she seems very stubborn and headstrong to any advice given to her. When asked why she was silent, Patient looked away from wall and looked into doctors eyes, a sudden hatred burning in them like wildfirres. Patient then stood up and left the building witohut uttering a single word. _

_~ Docotr Francis Scottsman _

**Letter to Scarlet Riddle from her brother, Sky, right before the Riddle Massacure happened**

Dear Scarlet,

I'm writing to you to notify you of something. Lately, I've been feeling something is coming up. I've sensed something terrible is going to happen to us Riddles, and I don't want you to return to the Manor for a while. I know that you should be safe where you are now, hidden within the walls of Hogwarts. But I want you to stay there until you recieve nother letter from me or someone else in the Riddle lineage. You should be recieving this message on Thursday, but if not then that is fine. After all, Rosalie might not fly fast enough. When she returns to you make sure to take extra care of her and make sure that her feathers are glossy and clean. The rest of us send a note of greeting to you, and good luck on your N.E.W.T.S. this year. I'm sure that we'll be in touch later, but just in case we never see each other again, please stay safe.

Sky Riddle

*Scarlet Riddle did not listen to her brother, and instead returned to her home in the Riddle Manor. She saw her family/ Coven mutilated and murdered in front of her very eyes by the Hunter Clan. The Hunter Clan knew she was there, and they searched for her high and low, but they never managed to find her, due to her retreat back to Hogwarts.*

Note to Scarlet Riddle from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

To Scarlet Riddle,

Come to my office when the sun is highest in the sky. We must talk about important matters that need to be dealt with instantly.

Dumbledore

P.S. Oranges Read Quickly

Letter from scarlet riddles youngest son (spelling not edited)

Deer Mommy,

Daddy sez that u werk in a skol with lotz of humenz in it. But how do u werk in a skol that hav too doo with humenz?

I miz u, Mommy.

Luv,

Remus J. Riddle

* The reason her son misses her is that Scarlet Riddle rarely ever returns to her home in Hogsmeade. She is often too busy to ever really leave Hogwarts. She usually only sees her family during holidays, like Halloween and Christmas.*

Scarlets Story

In Her Own Words

_Hey, I'm Scarlet Riddle. Yeah, I know, you must be already freaking out after finding out my last name. Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to kill you or anything like that. That is, unless you've sided with Voldemort in that stupid charade of his. I'm writing this during the time of Voldemort vs. Harry Potter. Severus Snape has just killed Dumbledore and is now the Headmaster. I know that Harry, Hermoine, and Ron are gone, outta Hogwarts, and are looking for Horcruxs. I've stayed behind in Hogwarts to act as a spy, I guess. I hear things, then report them back to the trio at certain times when I feel its safe enough to speak to them. Of course, I can't really go to where they are. Someone would notice my absence. That's why owls are so important in the wizarding world. Anyway, I'm writing this to allow you readers to know my past. People hear my name and instantly judge me because of my lineage. But they don't know the full picture, so they are in no posistion to judge me on anything. _

_Okay, so I'm gonna start up my story here. I'm switching hands to make my writing much neater then it is right now. (I'm writing with my left, so that's why it's so messy. Sorry.)_

I was born in Upper England on December 17th, 1306. There was a blizzard howling outside of my home, Riddle Manor. I went to Hogwarts in the year of 1317. In the year of 1319, my family was all slaughtered by the Hunter Clan, a group of people who believed that hunting creatures of darkness and burning of witches was the will of God. I was the only survivor of the mutilation of my Coven. Hogwarts in the 13 hundreds was...horrible. The childeren were even worse then Draco Malfoy and his idiots. I was very anti-social and shy, but I was also very smart. Kids called me a 'kiss-up' and a 'teacher freak'. When I first entered Hogwarts, my wand had been a 9 inch human bone with a core of snake venom. It had been a family heirloom for years, rumoured to have come directly from Salzaar Slytherin, a late ancestor of mine. The headmaster told me I couldn't have that as my wand in Hogwarts, so I bought a new one; a 10 inch, black cherry wood wand with a core of basilisk blood. Wands, back then, had many strange cores. I know one that was made of willow wood with a core of werewolf fur. I still use both wands, and both wands work correctly with me.

And so, since my family was dead adn the Hunters were on the search for me, I stayed in Hogwarts. The headmaster understood my situation, so she said I could stay there even for summer vacation. In the year of 1411 I was married to my 3 times removed cousin, Edward Tom Riddle. Our relationship wasn't really the best. It was more like a I-don't-really-like-you-but-whatever relationship.

I had my revenge on the Hunter Clan in the year of 1500. I slaughtered them all to avenge my Covens death and all of the other people who had been massacured by them. The Ministry saw the killing of the Clan as an offense to the lives of the people, and I was brought to Azkaban as punishment. I stayed there for 20 years, rotting away in the cage they called a jail cell. The others in the other cells were going insane, talking to non-exsitant people, speaking to themselves, suddenly terrified of the air around, etc. I, bieng a vampire, was slowly dieng a painful and slow death. They didn't bring any blood to me, so I was slowly losing control of the monster within me. And, of course, it didn't help when the guards were the dementors. After all, when I had been in my fifth year of Hogwarts for what must've been the hundreth time, I tested the dementors to see if they would work as guards. So, basically my own creation was imprisoning me.

Finally, I couldn't take any more of it. I broke the cells bars and charged into another cell, sinking my fangs deep into the prisoners filthy, dirty, sweaty neck. Even if the neck was soiled, I didn't care. Blood was blood, no matter the type or taste. I completely sucked that poor guy dry, then I moved on to the next one, and then another one, until I had killed all of the prisoners. The dementors attempted to preform the Kiss on me, but it was like I was too into draining prisoners that I didn't even notice.

So after that incident, the Ministry decided that I should completely be under constant survallence and be locked down in a secure cell. I stayed there for the remaining five years of me prison term. It was terrible. My cell was a pure white color, which hurt my eyes. I was given blood only once a month, which barely contained the freak inside of me.

After I was released, I returned to Hogwarts. Of course, the professors and headmaster were instantly paranoid and catious of what I would do around humans. But I was a good girl and I didn't kill anyone. What a relief.

In the year of 1857, I made my first and only Horcrux. I had killed a lot of people in my life, but I had felt remorse afterwards. But one death that I committed was one that I could care less about. There was a vampire hunter coming after me, and I murdered him in a bloody battle. Both of us were dangerously injured; I had ripped off one of his arms and badly scratched his face, and he had shot a silver bullet into my leg and had stabbed me several times with a silver knife in the gut. After I had killed him I sucked him dry, and I was healed slowly from the bloods energy. I placed a piece of my soul into a doll from my childhood. It had once been very pretty, with creamy white skin and dark eyes. But now...now there were X's sewn over its eyes and the word 'FREAKSHOW' stitched over its mouth.

I, myself, had vandalized the doll after a boy was nearly killed from my transformed form. I had transformed underneath the full moon, and the boy had gotten too close and had seen me. After that event, I become gothic and anti-social.

The Horcrux was destroyed by Dumbledore when he ordered me to look over Harry Potter. Note to self: do not make another Horcrux and then have someone destroy it. It hurts like hell. No, even worse then that. It felt like I was about to die, and then I was burning up in invisible fire.

In 1965 I was kidnapped and experimented on by none other then my descendent, Tom Riddle. He's better known as Voldemort, or the Dark Lord to others. My transformed form is more violent, more angry, and more harder to control because of this. He made me into his perfect weapon. I missed a total of five years in Hogwarts to...to what, exactly? To be mutilated and tested on? To be tortured with the Unforgivable curses? ( oh, Crucio really hurts. It feels like...well...just know that it hurts. Alot.)

When I returned to Hogwarts, I was mentally unstable, physically abused, scarred, mute to all except Dumbldore, and I would often blakc out and have flashbacks of the torture and experimentations. But really, Voldemort should've become a doctor or something. He really knew what he was doign when he made my freakish self into a circus side show freak. Oh well. What's done is done.

When the Potters were killed, Dumbledore issued me a mission. A mission to protect thier only child, Harry, when he arrived at Hogwarts. Of course, I couldn't say no. So when oblivious Harry Potter first arrived at Hogwarts, I instantly became his friend. I didn't really do a good job at protecting him, as he was nearly killed by Voldemort twice, and then a werewolf and I attacked him in his third year, and then he was entered into the TriWizard Tournament without even entering. I'm not exactly the best bodyguard, now am I?

When the Marauders were in Hogwarts (By Marauders, I mean James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter) I was friends with them. The weird thing was, I was also friends with Snape and Lily. So whenever James and Sirius would pull pranks on Snape, I didn't know what to do. Of course, Lily would jump in and try to stop both of them, and Peter would be watching while Remus just sighed and continued to read whatever book he was reading. I also knew that they were Animagi and I knew that Remus was a werewolf.

Over time, I started to have...feelings for Remus. I know, I'm married, but I barely even got to see Edward and my kids then. I still don't get to really see them. And then, when Dumbledore was killed and Tonks came up and straight out told him that she didn't care that he was a werewolf, and that she still wanted them to be together, I could have never been madder. I was insanely furious at him and her. Mostly at Tonks, though.

When Dumbledore told me about his and Snapes plan to kill Dumbledore, I was shocked. Firstly, I didn't want Dumbledore gone. He had been there for me for years, and now suddenly Snape was supposed to kill him to make plans go forward. Secondly, I didn't think Snape could really kill him. Then I learned that he had made the Unbreakable Oath with Malfoys mother. So my sixth year in Hogwarts (well...I'm sure you know what I mean by that.) was basically a wreck. I was wreck. My life sucked in my sixth year with Harry Potter.

Me and Dumbledore would often meet and talk about Harry and Voldemort and stuff like that. But in my sixth year we only had two meetings; one to tell me his and Snapes plans. The other for me to confess to him. I asked him how he could even trust me. After all, he had given me the job to protect, to watch over Potter, and I had failed him over and over again. In his first year I allowed him to be nearly killed by Quirral/ Voldemort. In his second year I let him get sucked into Voldemorts Diary. In his third year I allowed a werewolf and myself to attack him and try to kill him. In his fourth year I didn't give him any advice or warnings for the TriWizard, and I didn't tell him who Moody really was. In his fifth year I allowed Sirius to be killed because I wasn't paying attention. And in Potters sixth year, I was supposed ot allow the Headmaster to be killed? I was supposed to allow Snape to be hated by everyone in the Wizarding World? I asked Dumbledore if I could kill him instead, but he said that it was too late; Snape was to kill him. Maybe I hated myself then. Maybe I wanted to protect yet another person in my miserable life. But I didn't want Snape to have to kill Dumbledore. I knew he had already been through way too much in his life.

I'm going to end this now on that cheerful note. I already know what is going to happen in the future, so I might as well spit it all out. Voldemort will assault Hogwarts when Harry, Ron, and Hermoine return. Snape is going to be killed by Nagini. Lupin, Tonks, and Fred all die from Voldemorts forces. After Lupin dies I will go to Voldemort to turn myself in, as he will want me and Harry. I will be pregnant, and Voldemort will kill me and my unborn child. Harry will then come, see my body, and then he will die. Of course, Voldemort doesn't realize that he had just destroyed two more of his final Horcruxes. After that, the Horcrux parts of me and Harry will by destroyed, thus bringing us back to life. Harry and Voldemort will fight, and Harry will win, causing Voldemort to explode into ashes. After that I will give birth, and then I will become the Potions professor. Neville will become Herbology Professor. Harry gets married to Ginny, and Hermoine gets married to Ron, and all of them have lots of kids. Draco even gets married and has a son. But I'm getting way ahead of myself. That's far away from right now.


End file.
